Rêves d'Enfants
by Vintage Phonic
Summary: Song fic sur la magnifique chanson de Shy'm. POV Marin. Marin et Aiolia s'aiment, mais ils ont peur que leurs sentiments aillent à l'encontre de leur devoir de chevaliers, alors ils luttent... J'adore ce couple et je le trouve trop peu présent


**Rêves d'Enfants**

_Et c'est dans l'amertume__  
__que ma journée s'achève__  
__seule dans mon lit je t'appelle__  
__encore le répondeur__  
__et ta voix qui me rappelle__  
__que c'est mon seul moyen de te dire je t'aime_

Les jours se succèdent, on se croise, se parlent. Les gestes et les regards ne trompent personne, pas même nous. Il y a des années que, sans nous le dire, sans oser prononcer ces mots qui ont trop de sens, nous savons que nous nous appartenons. Pourtant, je me sens vide, tu me manques tellement. L'énergie de ta présence imprègne tous ces lieux qui me sont si familiers, et que je fréquente depuis que je suis enfant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, plus ou moins loin. Même quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre celle que tous prenaient pour une traitresse, pour protéger mon disciple, tu n'as pas pu m'en tenir rigueur, et je t'en remercie.

_J'ai l'impression que l'on n'existe plus__  
__j'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus__  
__de mon nom de ma voix__  
__nos envies tous les deux de notre histoire_

Sans vraiment le dire, tu m'as demandé de te pardonner, de ne pas t'avoir cru, de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir les yeux. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ? Tu avais tellement souffert de ce que tous pensaient la trahison de ton frère. Tu étais toi-même une victime, innocente. Enfant, quand je te voyais rejeté pour une faute que tu n'avais pas commise, qui n'en était pas une, cela m'a déchirée le cœur. J'aurais voulu venir te prendre dans mes bras, te consoler, te rassurer, mais ta fierté m'aurait repoussée, je le sais…

Pourtant, j'ai eu peur que cette séparation soit définitive. Nos choix étaient si différents. Je sais que jamais je n'aurais pu t'oublier.

_Je sais que__  
__jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant__  
__j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_

Si j'avais su, en quittant le Japon, que la Grèce m'offrirait un avenir encore plus grand que celui auquel j'étais destiné, je ne sais pas si j'y aurais cru. L'amour m'était étranger, moi enfant des rues, enfermée dans un orphelinat sombre et froid. Je m'étais jurée que jamais je ne dépendrais de personne, car souffrir, je ne le voulais pas.

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant__  
__mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant__  
__mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends_

Tu as atteins mon cœur d'un regard, et je sais, sans que jamais tu ne me l'ais avoué qu'il en a été de même pour toi. Première violation du serment que je m'étais fait. Et puis Seiya est arrivé, et a tout remis en question. Il m'a appris à m'ouvrir aux autres, et on s'est rapprochés, toi et moi. Nous lui devons beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? C'est sans doute pour cela que tu as donné ton sang pour sauver son armure, une part de lui. Pour sauver une part nous aussi.

_Si tu savais ce que je vis__  
__tous les jours toutes les nuits__  
__déchirée par un vent de peine_

A chaque instant, nous avons envie de nous rejoindre, mais nos serments de chevaliers nous en empêchent malgré tout. Cela fait mal. Tu le sais, et je le sais. Si jamais la vérité sortait, nous penserions plus l'un à l'autre qu'à notre devoir : protéger la Déesse. A chaque conflit. Nous pourrions mourir l'un pour l'autre plus que pour celle à qui nous avons prêté serment. Ce serait un crime. Un crime contre nous même, notre honneur, et tout ce qui fait que nous sommes nous.

_Je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais j'ai mal aussi__  
__j'ai dû tourner le dos a l'homme que j'aime_

La distance nous déchire, et nous rend triste. Pourtant, rien que te croiser me fait un bien fou. Je n'ai qu'une envie, te prendre dans mes bras. Que tu retires ce masque de nacre, seul rempart entre nous. Mes lèvres brûlent de prendre les tiennes, de te dire tout ce que mon cœur hurle depuis des années. Je lis dans tes gestes et dans tes regards qu'il en est de même pour toi. Mais, tout comme moi, tu es conscient du mal que cela pourrait faire.

_Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi__  
__pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi_

_C'est égoïste je le sais__  
__mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser_

Tous savent que nous nous appartenons. Nous sommes unis, malgré tout, malgré nous. Athéna n'est qu'amour, mais nous, ses serviteurs, ne pouvons pas nous permettre de céder à la tentation permanente que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, je sais que ton temple me serait éternellement ouvert. Et je meurs d'envie de te rejoindre. Un jour, peut être…

_Je sais que__  
__jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant__  
__j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant_

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, dans le ciel sans nuage, je cherche, et trouve rapidement, ta constellation. Je la connais par cœur, en refais chaque détour et contour. J'aime à penser que le lion rugit pour moi, et moi seule. Je sens ta présence toute proche, mais je me force à ne pas me retourner, à ne pas te regarder. Ce serait trop dur. Tu me manques tellement…

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant__  
__mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant__  
__mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends__  
_

Tu ne t'approcheras pas, je le sais. Comme moi, tu luttes, de toutes tes forces, contre ton cœur qui saigne. Je te sens t'éloigner, silencieux, malheureux, comme moi. Sous mon masque, qui cache mon visage et dissimule mes peines, je sens les larmes couler. Mais j'essaye de garder espoir.

_Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends__  
__j'espère simplement que tu m'attends._

Un jour, peut être…


End file.
